1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable soccer goal apparatus wherein the same provides for a structure selectively positionable upon a horizontal or vertical support surface to provide targets of varying positions and sizes in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Target games of various types have been provided in the prior art. In the play of soccer, rigorous and repetitive practice is required for proficiency. The prior art target net games utilizing a ball usually employ a target for positioning relative to an individual. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a target utilizing a virtually unlimited positioning arrangement relative to a forward net surface to sharpen and enhance skills of an individual utilizing the organization. Examples of the prior art include French Patent 324,989 setting forth various compartmentalized members of a vertically arranged rack mounted on a table tennis type table providing various targets for the ball associated with the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,208 to MAKAR sets forth a vertically adjustable aiming target utilized in a golf game and wherein the target is positionable relative to adjustment of the golf swing in practice of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,760 to BEDNARCZUK provides a golf driving net assembly wherein the net is formed of a frame with the net wrapped around the frame and secured therethrough by loops mounted about the frame member to provide a visible target for a practicing of golf.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,219 to TILLERY sets forth a golf practice cage wherein the cage provides an enclosure with a forward open end to receive golf balls directed therein during a practice session of golf.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,744 to MICHALEC wherein a golf practice device includes a frame and a series of fixed openings mounted to the frame directed into an underlying bucket to provide various targets in a golf swing practice session.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved portable soccer goal apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in presenting a myriad of targets in a practice environment of soccer and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.